Te voy a perder
by Sayuki Yukimura
Summary: "Rompe cabezas sin piezas." Su corazón latía dolido, desecho en varios pedazos que inútil e ingenuamente intentaba volver a unir. Imposible. Noto a kagami pasar a su lado, tomado de la mano de ella, de su esposa. "Te amo en silencio, Te amo mi vida,Te amo, lo siento. Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. En cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder."


**¡Hola~! Soy Sayuki :D Nueva en este fandom, y a decir verdad, es mi primer fanfic de género Yaoi, aunque amo leer de este género. Este pequeño Song-fic se inspiro en la canción "_Te voy a perder." -_irónico ¿No?- Del cantante Alejandro Fernandez, si quisieran escuchar esta canción, mientras, antes o después de leer realmente me harían feliz, ya que comprenderían mejor las cosas, supongo yo.**

**Sin mas ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Disclaimer: _Estos personajes no me pertenecen, ni la canción, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, que en cuanto a los personajes, si ellos fueran míos, créanme, esto no pasaría y cuantas cosas Yaoieskas no hubieran hecho ya._  
**

* * *

**Te voy a perder.**

"_No, no te vαyαs αun quedαn pαlαbrαs, mil frαses del αlmα y entre ellαs no estábα el adiós, espera por Dios."_

La música comenzó a sonar, lenta y precisa; simplemente perfecta. Las personas alborotadas se levantaron mirando hacia la puerta del lugar, esperando con ansias la llegada de uno de los protagonistas de aquel día. La novia. Kagami sonreía ansioso y jugaba con sus puños de forma nerviosa, sudando levemente y viendo de cuando en cuando sobre su hombro para captar la seguridad que le transmitía su hermano. Himuro.

El corazón de Kuroko Tetsuya palpitaba a mil por hora, sus manos sudaban y su rostro usualmente monocromático adquiría cierto tinte de nerviosismo, sus ojos de un bello azul zafiro transmitían un aire diferente. Mas sin embargo la conmocionante situación camuflaban toda anomalía, y entonces sucedió. Una bella cabellera rubia rizada se dejó ver en la entrada de la iglesia. Kagami dio dos pasos hacia delante de forma ansiosa y sonrió alegre, emocionado de ver el resplandor alrededor de su persona amada. Kuroko agacho el rostro mordiendo su labio inferior y tomando asiento en la primera fila. Demasiado cerca del infierno.

"_Fαltα besαrte más, acariciarte, además hay promesas de esas que hay que cumplir. No te puedes ir."_

Su corazón latía dolido, desecho en varios pedazos que inútil e ingenuamente intentaba volver a unir. Imposible. Su vista luchaba contra la niebla que ágilmente se escabullía entre sus ojos, amenazando con dejar escapar varias lágrimas, aún así intento mantener la vista al frente, pero la sonrisa en el rostro de Kagami se lo impidió. Era como fuego. Su cabeza daba vueltas y estomago se revolvía, de pronto las ganas de vomitar sus sentimientos lo llenaron, lo inundaron hasta casi ahogarlo, pero su dignidad lo mantuvo a flote.

"_Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error; Nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor. No como yo"_

El cura seguía con su discurso a la vez que el labio inferior de Kuroko tiritaba con más fuerza, su mano firmemente sujetada a su pantalón ejercía tal fuerza que sus nudillos se encontraban blancos. El poco tiempo transcurrido desde la graduación y el actual acontecimiento era absurdamente corto. ¿Cómo se suponía que Kuroko viera venir aquello? ¿Cómo se suponía se preparara? ¡¿Cómo?! Apenas había tenido tiempo de soñar despierto con el futuro que le esperaba, siempre ideando situaciones donde no podía faltar él, donde no podía faltar la persona que amaba; Kagami Taiga. Pero todo se había visto reducido a cenizas en unos instantes. Planes que apenas eran imaginados, un futuro que ni siquiera había comenzado, todo, se acabó. Y Kuroko no había podido hacer nada.

"_Te amo sin miedo,_

_Te amo cobarde,_

_Te amo sin tiempo,_

_Te amo que arde,_

_Lo sé, te perderé."_

Kagami no vacilo en sus palabras, ni un solo momento, por esa razón Kuroko tampoco tuvo derecho a ese efímero momento en donde se cree todo es broma, porque no lo era. Y eso lo lastimaba aún más. Sus sentimientos crecieron día a día durante tres años, después de cada momento juntos, y fueron destruidos tras solo unos meses de relación con esa mujer. Porque ni siquiera quiso aprenderse su nombre. Se lastimo el labio de tanto morderlo y opto por buscar otra forma de acallarse a sí mismo.

Himuro sonreía agraciado, feliz por su hermano, y es así como debería sonreír Kuroko, muy a su manera, pero sonreír al final y al cabo. Mas sin embargo, si fue capaz de rechazar la invitación a ser él el padrino de bodas, era obvio que no sonriera con tanta elocuencia como sus demás compañeros, quienes ajenos a su sufrimiento reían emocionados por todo.

"_Te amo dormido,_

_Te amo en silencio,_

_Te amo mi vida,_

_Te amo, lo siento,_

_Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."_

Recordó de forma lenta y tortuosa, uno a uno los momentos que pasaron juntos. Cuando se quedaba a dormir en su departamento viendo películas americanas con chistes baratos pero eficaces, cuando esas mismas noches Kagami lo abrazaba por las noches de forma inconsciente y lo atraía a su pecho. Los momentos en los que derrumbado, Kuroko siempre fue levantado por su luz, de tantas maneras posibles. Sin olvidar ese roce de labios que se dio de forma accidental bajo los árboles de cerezos hacia un año, en ese momento, Kuroko realmente sintió que tenía una oportunidad.

-Quien esté en contra de esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.-

"_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder."_

¿Cómo se puede perder algo que nunca se tuvo? Kuroko tomo su propia mano como una medida para evitar esta actuara y delatara su desconformidad, no podía, no debía, como amigo _no debía_ querer evitar algo como aquello. Por más en contra que estuviera. Por más que le doliera. El solo fue, era y seria su amigo. El mejor, según Kagami, pero ¿A él de que le servía semejante título? Si solo lo dañaba más.

La barahúnda* a su alrededor provoco que volviera a la realidad, notando a kagami pasar a su lado, tomado de la mano de ella, de su esposa. Giro su rostro de forma rápida mirando al mayor salir, deteniéndose su mundo por unos segundos, donde Kagami al mirar sobre su hombro, conecto con Kuroko, como en el pasado. ¿Por qué siempre sus momentos felices terminaban en un pasado y no podían continuar como un futuro? La sonrisa que este le regalo solo hizo más estragos en su interior.

"_No, no te vayas, aun el café no está listo, yo sé que no has visto de mi lo mejor. Espera por favor."_

Estiro su brazo angustiado, avanzando varios pasos intentando alcanzarlo, pero la lejanía entre ellos crecía, y cuando vio una oportunidad de alcanzarlo, paro. Detenido en el tiempo, deseando solo una oportunidad más para demostrar lo mejor de sí ¿En qué había fallado? Sintió varios empujones moverlo levemente, escucho voces a la lejanía, y de repente, total silencio.

Observo a su alrededor, la iglesia pulcramente decorada con varios claveles, _sus favoritos._ Y no los de Kagami o su nueva esposa, si no las suyas, las de Kuroko ¿No era aquello demasiado descaro? ¿Se estaban burlando de él, acaso?

"_Rompe cabezas sin piezas, los planes, los sueños que apenas comienzan, esto es un error nadie más va poner en tu boca su amor. No como yo."_

Permaneció quieto solo unos minutos más, hasta que de forma calmada dio media vuelta y camino hasta el altar, hincándose y juntando sus palmas.

"_Te amo sin miedo,_

_Te amo cobarde,_

_Te amo sin tiempo,_

_Te amo que arde,_

_Lo sé, te perderé."_

Cerró sus ojos de manera lenta, varios segundos pasaron, sus labios temblaron, se los mordió por unos segundos más y varias lágrimas rodaron por sus tersadas mejillas, empapándolas, iluminándolas. Ahí, hincado alrededor de varios claveles blancos que con el movimiento del aire dejaban ir varios pétalos que flotaban a su alrededor, y con la luz entrante de las ventanas sus lágrimas adquirían una tonada dorada, ahí, Kuroko lo dejo ir.

-Amo a Kagami Taiga. Pero tú has decidido que no sea para mí, _y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer_.-

"_Te amo dormido,_

_Te amo en silencio,_

_Te amo mi vida,_

_Te amo, lo siento,_

_Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer."_

Elevo su rostro y abrió los ojos de a poco, saliendo de estos una cascada interminable, su cabello se meció con el tiempo y los pétalos de claveles de fondo. Las grandes puertas de la iglesia abiertas de par en par lo invitaban a salir, a emprender su viaje, lejos de todo lo que amaba.

Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer tampoco, en contra de mi propio corazón.-

Cerró sus ojos de nueva cuenta y aspiro suavemente, sus mejillas se secaron y sus manos afianzaron el agarre.

-Por eso, apiádate de mi alma, y dame la voluntad para salir por esa puerta y sonreír como el buen amigo que debo ser. Y prometo, no volveré a amar a nadie igual.-

Sus ojos azules se dejaron entrever y levantándose emprendió su camino hacia la salida, acariciando en el proceso de forma suave las bancas de madera, sintiendo el divino tacto en la punta de sus dedos, llegando al final de su camino, el poderoso sol profesaba tal luz, que le era imposible observar lo que sucedía fuera, aspiro aire reteniéndolo en sus pulmones y dio el primer paso hacia su futuro.

-Adiós, Kagami-kun.-

"_Te amo dormido,_

_Te amo en silencio,_

_Te amo mi vida,_

_Te amo, lo siento._

_Y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer._

_En cuanto cruces la puerta, te voy a perder._

_Te voy, a perder."_

* * *

**Disculpen las faltas que pudieran haber encontrado, espero no fueran muchas, si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario o critica _constructiva_, dejen un review por favor :D Y si solo quieren decirme "Holis c;" También(? Nadie se queja ;a **

**Espero les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado así como yo disfrute escribirlo. Casi lloro(? pero tengo una extraña maña en la que me gusta hacer sufrir a mi personaje favorito .-. No pregunten ._. Oh bueno, si quieren háganlo, no prometo nada concreto xD**

***Barahúnda= Escandalo, ruidoso, festejo.**

**Muchas gracias por su atención.**

**Los quiere Sayuki.**

**Muchos Kissus.**

**Hasta luego.**

** ¡Éxito!**


End file.
